Cross Light
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: The cullen's and Bella enroll at cross academy. At first Edward and bella haven't met. What will happen i there relation ship if they get together.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Light

_Luna: Okay this is chapter 1. _

_Bells: It is a Twilight _

_Yuuki: and Vampire knight_

_Luna: Fanfiction!Bells: We are very_

_Yuuki: Excited_

_Luna: Lets get_

_Bells: On with_

_Yuuki: The story_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight **

**Chapter 1: Getting enrolled**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

"Yuuki, and Zero, we are getting new kids for the night class there is 5. But there is 1 day class student. They aren't coming together." Headmaster Cross said, "Zero, you take of the human, and Yuuki the vampires." "Yes father." I said. I went to the gates to meet them. I saw them coming and got excited. I opened the gates when they were getting close. I saw a blonde chick holding a dark haired boy's hand. Behind them was a dark haired girl holding a blonde guys hand. Then behind them was a light haired boy and I stared but I got the strength to say, "Hello, welcome to cross academy I'm a guardian and my name is Yuuki. May I ask your names?" "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." The dark haired girl said hugging me. Jasper was the blonde boy. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." The dark haired boy said. Rosalie was the Blonde chick. Alice let go and said, "That's Edward, he doesn't talk much." Zero came towards us and I saw the human in the distance. "I will show you around the moon dorms." I said. "Yay!" Rosalie said.

When we got to the moon dorm Aidou was sitting on the stairs. "Hey, Yuuki, who are the others?" He asked. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward." I said in the order they came in. "Oh, well do you want me to get Kaname?" He asked. "Yes please, and actually go up there." I told him. When he went up stairs I said, "You guy, Kaname is the president here." "Oh, Yay!" Alice said excitingly. Kaname came down the stairs to meet the Cullen's which was there last name.

**Zero's P.O.V**

"Stupid headmaster," I mumbled. "Hello, Welcome to cross academy, my name is Zero and I am a guardian here if you have any questions please feel free to ask." I said to the girl walking up. "Hi, My name is Bella." she said. I froze, she was just so beautiful.

I felt a slap across my face, "Zero, do your job!" it was Yuuki. "Shut the fuck up." he said hooking arms with Bella. "Let's go, Bella" He said.

**Edward's P.O.V**

This new school was different, every girl was staring at me when I went to class. They were all screaming too. All but Yuuki. That girl was actually pretty cool. Wait what am I thinking she is a guardian. But she is a vampire. I wonder who changed her. Well what is she to me. I stared at her trying to read her mind. She was thinking, _'That new Edward guy is pretty cute. I hope he likes me too I should talk to him later at night.' _I started to think now. What if I get to her first? Then I could ask her so it isn't so weird.

Later that night I got too Yuuki first.

**Finished**

_Luna: Haha_

_Bells: We left it _

_Yuuki: As a cliffhanger_

_Luna: as our_

_Bells: Sister _

_Yuuki: Says_

_Luna: Bye _

_Bells: Hope you Liked it_

_Yuuki: Hope you tune in for chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Cross Light

_Luna: Hey Everyone_

_Bells: Hello_

_Yuuki: Hi_

_Luna: What will happen between Edward and Yuuki?_

_Bells: Will Zero get the nerve to ask Bella out?_

_Yuuki: Will anything happen to the Cullen's?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or twilight**

**Chapter 2: Love**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I saw Yuuki. She look beautiful. I walked up to Yuuki before she could go anywhere. "Yuuki, Will y-y-y-y-y-y-you go out with me?" I asked her looking down afraid she would turn me down. "Yea, of course." She said and then hugged me. I hugged her back knowing I couldn't kill her because she was already a vampire. Her hard chest pressed against mine. She smelled like Kaname. That must have been who changed her. I hugged her tighter and finally let go. I kissed her hair and let her go where she wanted to. She ran toward the other set of dorms for the day class.

"Alice," I yelled walking into the moon dorm. She said, "What Edward?" "I have a new girlfriend! You know that Yuuki girl? She is my new girlfriend!" "Oh my gosh Edward. I'm so happy for you." Alice said.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

"Bella! Yori!" I yelled bursting into my room. "I have a new boyfriend, and no Yori it's not Zero. It's the new boy that is never by a girl in the night class. He is my new boyfriend!" I said happy. "Good for you, Yuuki." Yori said. "Congrats," Bella said. "Fyi his name is Edward." I said. "Well, now that you got a boyfriend can you help me get a certain boyfriend?" Bella asked. "Ya! Who?" I asked anxiously. "Wellllll, I kinda have a crush on that Zero kid." She said looking down. "Okay, I'll ask him out for you." I said then continued, "I see him all the time." "Thanks, Yuuki. I really appreciate it." Bella said. "No problem, well got to go again." I said. I left to go find Zero to ask him. "Zero!" I yelled when he was in sight. He turned around, "What Yuuki?" "Will you go out with Bella Swan?" It looked like it shocked him because he froze before saying, "Of course!"

When the morning came and I returned to the dorm I told Bella what the answer was and she jumped with joy.

**Finished!**_Luna: And it's over _

_Bells: For now_

_Yuuki: Lol_

_Luna: Got_

_Bells: To_

_Yuuki: Go! _

_Luna: B_

_Bells: Y_

_Yuuki: E _


	3. Chapter 3

_Cross Light_

_Luna: Hey_

_Bells: Hello_

_Yuuki: Hi, I don't really want to do this right now_

_Luna: Ok_

_Bells: On with _

_Yuuki: The story_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 3: They Meet**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what Zero said. Maybe he really did like me but I don't know if I can deal with getting hurt like I did in Phoenix before I moved here. When Yuuki told me I was thinking, What if I find someone else? What would Zero think? Would I make him sad? Do I really love him? What was I thinking? Of course but still what if something like love at first sight.

The next day my mind was cleared of every question I had. When we waited to go back to our dorms so the night class could go to class I saw a guy I had never seen before. But I could tell it was Yuuki's boyfriend. He wasn't by a girl but he did stare. Creepy.

**Edward's P.O.V**

When Yuuki opened the gates from the other side so the night class could go to class I saw a really cute girl. She was human. So could I keep myself from killing her? But what did it matter Yuuki said she was dating Zero. Ugh. Maybe I could read her mind. I tried and tried but it didn't work. If I asked her out would she break up with Zero? It's was worth a shot. "Yuuki," I whispered when she was by me. "What Ed?" She said. "Bring that girl with you and Zero tonight." I said. "Okay." I might have my chance if she said yes I would break up with Yuuki and The girl and Zero would break up. It would work perfectly. It was love at first sight. She was my soul mate. I could tell. The only thing I couldn't tell was why I couldn't read her mind. It was great. Would she say yes? I loved her. Yuuki would be really sad but what else could I do? I loved the other girl. But all I could think was did she like me back. To all the other girl I was really cute like Emmett, Jasper and Kaname. And every other boy in the night class. What was so special about us? Yuuki said the day class didn't know that we were all vampires. It was weird. There was nothing special.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

The new Cullen kid, I guess his name is Edward. He is stealing Yuuki but would she stay with him forever? Doubt it. She loved me and Zero more. That Edward kid really needs to get a life. Fall in love with anyone but my Yuuki. Eve though I knew she didn't like me she would always be _my_ Yuuki.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Why would Edward want to see Zero and Bella? Was he going to break up with me for Bella? I hope he won't but maybe if Bella broke up with Zero he would go out with me. I loved Zero too but Edward more.

When he met me I had Bella and Zero. He kissed my forehead and I felt guilty. I guess. I think I know what was coming.

**Finished!**

_Luna: Chapter 3 done. _

_Bells: Dun- Dun_

_Yuuki: Dun_

_Luna: Got_

_Bells: To_

_Yuuki: GO_

_All three: Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cross Light

_Luna: Hey! _

_Bells: Whats up people?_

_Yuuki: *pacing back and forth* H- hey._

_Luna: Ignore Yuuki she is worried about _

_Bells: What will happen -_

_Yuuki: This chapter. Yea yea yea_

_Luna: Okay then_

_Bells: We do not own Twilight_

_Yuuki: Or vampire Knight_

**Chapter 4**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I hugged Bella. Scared like crazy. She hugged me back. Edward breathed, "Yuuki, I'm sorry. I love you to death but, there is one person I love more. And that's Bella. Bella will you _please _go out with me and break up with your boyfriend?" Bella smiled, "Yes, a million times yes." I ran towards my dorm room. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Zero's P.O.V**

"Oh god! How could you break up with Yuuki for her best friend? Couldn't you wait a little while before asking Bella out. Nice going!" I screamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she loved me that much." he said. "Never mind Edward. I'm not going out with you if it hurts Yuuki this much." Bella said running after Yuuki. "You're a disgrace." I said disgusted. I ran after Yuuki and Bella. "Yuuki, please open the door." I said. She opened the door, wiping tears from her eyes. She saw Bella, "What do you want?" "Yuuki, I broke up with him, I can't go out with him when your this sad." Bella replied going to hug Yuuki. I saw Yuuki's bracelet shimmer in the light. When I saw that the Z was back on I smiled. For a while she wore B.F.F only. We walked in her dorm. I saw the B.F.F charm shattered on the floor.

Bella gasped, "I can't believe you Yuuki's why did you smash the charm I gave you! I'm leaving here. Edward!" She screamed running out of the room. "Yuuki, I'm sorry you should've never, went with that… that… idiot." I said watching my mouth because Yuuki would slap me if I said a cuss word. "It's not your fault, Zero. It's mine. I was wrong about him. I should've never trusted him _or _Bella, for that matter." She replied. I wiped a tear from her face. "It's going to be okay." I reassured her. "Thanks," She smiled back, adding, "I will just hang out with you and Rima." I laughed. She was leaning on to me when she said, "I love you Zero." "I love you, too," I smiled kissing her hair. It smelled like strawberries, with a tint of chocolate. She looked up, and kissed me on the lips, "Zero, will you _please _go out with me?" She asked in the same tone Edward did when he asked Bella out. I laughed, I changed my voice like Bella's, "Yes, a million times yes." Yuuki and I laughed. "Okay, Yuuki you need to clean up your face before you go anywhere else. She laughed again, "Okay." She kissed me one last time.

She cleaned up her face. When she came back out she redid her make-up and kissed, me. I kissed her back and smiled. She was just so beautiful. Edward doesn't know what he is missing out on. We walked out of the room hand-in-hand. We passed Edward, and he gave us a dirty look, Yuuki just smiled back. When he quit looking she stuck her tongue out.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I did. Why did I break up with her I loved her. More then anything but Bella. Then I get ditched by her to. What kind of messed up world is this. I walked up to Ruka, when I was in the moon dorm. She looked at me, "What do you want?" "You think I'm gorgeous right?" "Uhh, not really, although, I only have feelings for Kaname. _He _is the love of my life. My only love." I rolled my eyes. 'girls these days' I thought. Ice surrounded my feet. Aidou was standing in front of me. "Kain said you were flirting with him! He is _mine _and only mine. Got that?" "1: I'm not gay so why would I flirt with and boy. And 2: if I _was _gay I would like you or Kaname, or even Zero. Maybe Shiki. I am jealous of Zero and Shiki. I love Yuuki and Rima is _**HOT.**_" "so you _are _gay?" "no!" "okay well now I'm telling Shiki you said Rima is _**HOT**_," he said skipping away. The ice on my feet melted. Kaname showed up out of no where, "Who like me huh?" "No why would you think that?" "You told Aidou." "No I didn't I said, If I was gay I would like you or Aidou. Or even Zero." "Whatever," Kaname smiled. What was he planning.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I kissed Zero tenderly and smiled. "I'm glad Edward broke up with me." "Me too," Zero agreed. We stood in the hallway having a make-out session, Until Headmaster Cross came and interfered. We walked down the hall to class. I sat between Zero and Yori, as usual. During class I realized Zero and Edward were having a stare down. I slapped Zero under the table and he snapped out of it.

The next day Yori wasn't there. Edward's sister Alice, sat next to me. I can't believe it. Zero was sick so Edward's Brother, Jasper, sat on my other side. This is going to be great, I thought. When the bell rang I ran to y, dorm, where Zero was staying. I kissed him on the cheek, "Today was pure torture. Yori wasn't there either. The teacher made Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale sit by me." He laughed. "It's not funny, you try it." "Wish I could hun, but I' going to be stuck here for a couple days." "Kiss e on the lips, not only so I can get sick, but I missed the taste of your lips." He blushed. "Make-out session?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled me onto him and I rolled to his side. We made-out for about 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door. It was Edward. I ignored it and kissed Zero. Eventually it got annoying so I answered it, "What the hell do you want?" "You Yuuki. I want you. I love you. I need-" "And I love Zero get over it." I yelled shutting the door in his face. He broke down the door. "I can't believe you." I hollered. His face had sorrow. "Get out! Don't get yourself sick! Uh oh, Now I feel sick" I ran to the bathroom. I was puking like crazy when I felt hands on my cheeks and holding my hair back. I knew it was Edward by the touch. "get away from-" I puked again. "me" I finished. "No Yuuki I cant. I love you." "Zero, call daddy!" I yelled before flushing the toilet full of puke. I heard Zero dialing a number, must be daddy I thought. I started screaming my lungs out, I couldn't believe Edward would go this far. "Rape! Pedophile!" I screamed. My dad burst through the doorway and fell flat on his face, "Zero where is my darling Yuuki?" "Bathroom," I heard Zero reply. My dad stood in the doorway. Zero joined him and together they pulled Edward off. Edward was now being watched by Kaname all day and Night. He is locked in his room all day and Esme and Carlisle Cullen were called to give money for the new door. But every night I had nightmares, of being raped by someone new every night. I was frightening.

**Fin!**

_Luna: Finished._

_Bells: I can't believe I lost my best friend, *Sobs*_

_Yuuki: I can't believe I got raped!_

_Luna: LOL!_

_Bells: yea, yours is a little worse_

_Yuuki: A Little?Bells: Yea_

_Luna: Bye, you don't want to know what they are going to talk about next._


End file.
